


Poisoned Passion For The Lovers

by lemonlawlarry



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlawlarry/pseuds/lemonlawlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER - I WROTE THIS IN 2013 SO IT IS UTTER BOLLOCKS, IT'S JUST UP HERE BECAUSE IM SENTIMENTAL (◡‿◡✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Passion For The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ronnie hopefully this should cheer you up](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ronnie+hopefully+this+should+cheer+you+up).



They sat in silence apart from the tv blazing some comedy that Niall liked that, frankly, Louis thought kind of shitty. Niall was getting into it shoveling piece after piece of KFC chicken in his face, that Louis had brought. Louis rolled his eyes at one of his best friends and laughed it off before picking up a chip and dipping it in the gravy. "So," Niall began dusting crumbs from round his face, "what made you bring me a bucket of chicken?" Louis was concentrating on not breaking out into tears that he didn't really think to concern how Niall felt about him coming round. He was a nice guy and probably the most hopeful, happy lad he'd ever met. They were sat pretty close, there bodies making a right angle - both cross legged knees touching slightly - with the bucket in the middle. The fire was blazing and Louis was facing it, Niall's cheeks were rosy which made the lad look cute but he'd never admit that to him. Niall stared at the older  _boy_ and began to worry because he was one of his best friends and honestly, if Louis was upset, so was everyone else. He ran his hand through his hair before looking at his blonde friend and almost whispering "i have a secret that i-" he paused and lay down, so they were still making a right angle with their bodies but it was a bit bigger. Niall smiled at the thought that if Louis was lay there on christmas he'd be under a tree. "You can tell me anything, Lou." He fanned himself with his hand as the heat began to get to him and he moved his left leg so that he could lean his elbow on it. "I" is all he managed before he sat up again.

"Jesus," Niall muttered, the fire getting to hot and the sheer fear of what he was going to tell him scared him. He learned towards the closed fire and turned it down a bit. "Who even has a fire nowadays, Niall, Christ?" He muttered to himself again. Louis placed his head between his knees and breathed out, heavily. Niall, being a good friend, placed his hand on Louis' back and rubbed in slow circles "want some water?" Louis nodded, soundless, feeling full with emotions, so close to them spilling over and ruining Niall's - clearly expensive - carpet. Niall came back from the kitchen seconds later, spilling water on the wooden floor and the carpeted lounge from trying to get back to Louis before he did something utterly stupid. "Here," he spoke breathlessly handing him the glass. He looked up gripping the glass and Niall's face dropped. "Oh my god, what's wrong Lou? You're crying, mate," he didn't realize before but he did now, he was in tears, a site that mostly no one has seen. Niall pulled Louis to his feet, without asking, and wrapped up Louis in a warm embrace, patting his back. Louis - being the smallest of the band - felt small but loved, crying into his shoulder. "I'm" he whispered, cutting himself off to cry. "Sit down," Niall instructed, Louis found a seat on the floor and Niall found a seat next to him, still patting his back. Niall tried to meet his eyes but the more he tried the less Louis felt like spilling his secret. Niall stopped everything he was doing and froze, looking into the fire and feeling much like a fire himself. "I'minlovewithHarry," Louis pushed the words from his mouth as fast as he could, it coming out as one word rather than several, he sighed and the air escaping his lungs felt colder now he'd opened himself up. Niall smiled, a big smile, like a kid at christmas or that moment when everything gets sorted out in your favourite book, if, of course, your favourite books ends well. Louis smiled too, a bigger smile, laughing a little at how stupid he'd been to think Niall would've judged him. "The fuck are you smirking at, Ireland?" Niall rolled his eyes before saying "it's so fucking obvious,   _Doncaster_." Louis gave Niall a confused look and Niall accepted it, trading it for one of his charming grins. "Well," Louis started to speak before noticing how much of a good friend he had.   _I better not lose you, Ireland_ he thought before continuing.

"He's the type of guy to text you in the middle of the day, randomly, to tell you that he hopes you're okay, or that you're having a good day," he smiled at the thought of his lover ,"h-he's the type of guy to look at everyone like they put the stars in the sky, he could make a lake look like the sea, he could make the moon feel loved, he gets excited over the littlest of things, he could make the worst joke ever and you'd still laugh - cause it's Harry -, he'd stand up for you in a fight even if you're wrong, because you mean so much to him that he'd stand by you no matter what, he's the type to fall apart easily but man, oh lord, he could fix the most broken of people, he could be in a crowded room but somehow, he'll always here you call, when you need him most, he pulls through every time and no one can name a time that he's ever let someone down." Louis looked up at Niall and began to wish Harry was here too, that Harry somehow found his way into the house. "I can tell that he means a lot to you, Lou," he nodded at the statement, even though it was a statement and not a question, but he felt like he had something to prove. "He somehow weaves himself into every conversation, every thought, every dream, every movement i make, it all leads to him, and everything in his world leads to someone else." A tear fell and thudded onto the carpet. Niall shook his head. "No, you can't know that," Louis nodded "I can." Niall smiled, "what? Scared of being in love, Louis? The guy with no fears is scared of being loved. You need to open your eyes a bit wider, you're not seeing the whole painting, just the main bits, and they're gonna lead you to the wrong path. I think, so many people are scared that they push love away, it's a terrible waste. Just because you don't feel like you need a hug or you don't deserve to be loved, doesn't mean you're right. I say, that the only time you stop trying to get him, is when he turns round and says   _I'm not in love with you_." Louis zoned out for a few seconds and looked at marble surrounding the blazing fire. "I have something to do," Louis finally broke the silence by standing up. "Where are you going?" He was asked by the same guy who made it obvious that he should go after Harry. "Getting a flipping perm, what the fuck do you think i'm doing?"

By the time he got to Harry's house he'd realized how un-thought-out his plan was. He ran his hand through his hair. And turn back around. Pushing against the gate, but failing to move it because he didn't lift the latch. But Louis was so pissed off at himself that he kept pushing, screaming, shouting and, suddenly, crying. He heard footsteps and in the night a knight appeared, armed with a can of beer and a long, dark coat. "Are you fighting with my gate for a reason or are you just hardening those biceps of yours?" Louis rolled his eyes and stood up straight, shrugging off the question that he didn't feel like answering at nearly half eleven at night. "Your eyes," Louis started and never finished his sentence and started walking round the small patch of grass that Harry called his front lawn. "My eyes?" Harry laughed silently, "I haven't spoken to you in a while, started to think you were avoiding me." Louis stopped, shocked, and shot back, a little too quickly "oh no, no, no, fuck no, Harry, i'd never avoid you, i do the opposite." "I don't think there's an opposite to avoiding someone." Harry said, slowly, voice deep, throwing his can into his own garden, climbing over to sit on the wall, back facing the road. Louis smiled, a small smile, "if there ever is... know that, that's what i do to you." Harry mumbled something in response that made him pause and say "repeat that, louder for me hun." "I said," Harry uttered, slightly, but not much, louder, "you do a lot more to me than just that."

Louis had never felt as whole as he did now. He looked into Harry's eyes and knew that he'd found home. And he knew everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i only really write fluff tbh, sorry if it's short


End file.
